The present invention relates to computing systems, and deals more particularly with using a computing system to predict how change to a computing resource, such as an application or its data, may impact event detection as application logic executes at run time.
As an application program executes, significant events may occur which could be of interest not only to the logic of the application but outside the application as well. When such events are detected at run time, they may be captured and emitted for use outside the application. The emitting may comprise, for example, recording information about the detected event in an event log and/or generating a notification message for a systems administrator.